Secrets Meant to Be?
by winxclubheart
Summary: Kale and Clover both like different bunnies, but when they start to fall for each other, they find out a huge secret that could tear apart Crescent Forest.


Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, everybody! This story starts after Mallow arrives and the creation of the Bunny Express, but before the end of the series. I hope you like it!

"What? And why can't I? Rambler would be a perfect guide! He would protect me if I was in danger!" exclaimed Clover, as her purple eyes changed from anger to dreamy. "It would be so much fun! He would take me on so many adventures!"

"Clover, you still have school and a job! If you don't stay in this forest, how will the Bunny Express deliver mail! Your friends need your help! Plus, you're still a bunny! This is the fourteenth time you've asked me!" said her mother, as she forbids her daughter not to do it, yet again.

"Fine! If you want me to spend the rest of my days alone here, then so be it!" shouted Clover.

"Clover-," began her mother, but was cut off by the slam of her door. She sighed, "Being a parent is so hard."

"No kidding," said Kale, as he entered the room. "Babysitting is real tough. Sorry to interrupt, but I have a letter to deliver to Clover."

"Oh," said Clover's mom, surprised. "She's in her room. Go right on up."

"Thanks," answered Kale.

He went up the stairs one by one, as slowly as possible. It was hard to confess a big secret, and he was doing it little by little.

"Hi," he said, entering Clover's very girly room. It fit her personality, he thought. He suddenly noticed Clover crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! My parents won't let me go on adventures with Rambler," cried Clover.

"Well, my brothers would really miss you if you leave. They would become unbearable. And who's going to help me take care of them?" said Kale. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Well, I sort of have this teeny little crush on him," confessed Clover. "It would be awesome to travel with him."

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll tell you my crush. But you have to promise to never tell anyone, okay?" said Kale.

"Okay!" agreed Clover. "Who is it? Who is it? You have a crush? What does she look like?"

"It's Thistle from our class!" said Kale. "Isn't this exciting?"

At this moment, Clover's heart sank a little, just as Kale's did when she admitted she liked Rambler. Sure they had their crushes, but they were kind of hoping it would be them. After all, they were friends from the very beginning.

"Oh, that's great," said Clover, fake smiling.

"I know! I'm going to give her a flower from the heart-leaved flowers next week," said Kale excitedly. "Well, I'm on my way to deliver letters. Later!"

"Later," said Clover.

"Oh, no! I'll be late again for school! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" said Clover, as she rushed out.

Clover hopped as fast as she could, but it was no use. She got a good pecking from Professor Hoot.

"Late again, are we Clover?" boomed Professor Hoot.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," said Clover.

"Very well," said Professor Hoot.

"Hi, guys! said Clover, whispering to Kale, "Did you tell her your true feelings?"

"Uh, not yet," blushing Kale, "Listen, I'll do it today. I'll write her a letter, but could you deliver it?"

"Sure," said Clover, "I love helping people."

"Great, meet me after class. I'll give it to you then."

"Okay," agreed Clover.

"So, where's the letter?" whispered Clover.

"It's here," said Kale. He handed over a leaf letter with a heart emblem.

"Ooh, someone's getting their romance on," teased Clover.

"Shut up! Please deliver it, okay Clover?" said an embarrassed Kale.

"Duh," said Clover.

She hopped quickly to Thistle's house.

"This is for you," said Clover.

"Oh, thank you, Clover," said Thistle. She opened the letter and read it quickly. She gasped and smiled. "Tell Kale yes."

"Okay, thank you!" said Clover.

She hopped back to where Kale was hiding. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe she accepted it! Can you believe that? Thank you, Clover," said Kale. He hugged her tight. They suddenly realized how awkward it was. "I should go take care of my little brothers."

"I should also go, I'm helping my mom with chores," said Clover. "Well, bye."

She walked home. _What just happened_? she thought. _I should go to Mallow's_. She spied Mallow talking to Shallot. _I wonder what he's doing here._ She was just about to walk to them when she saw Shallot giving some flowers to Mallow, who was blushing. _What are they up to?_ She accidentally tripped over a branch. Their heads snapped to where she had fallen.

"What is that?" Mallow said, scared.

"Let's go see!" said Shallot, shivering. "I hope it's not a m-m-m-mon-monster."

_Oh, no! can't let them see me!_ Clover dashed away before they saw her. _Mallow is going out with Shallot and she didn't tell me! Why doesn't she trust me? I'm her best friend! And Shallot! Doesn't he care that he is going out with Mallow? Why didn't they tell me? There is only one person I can talk about it to._

"NO WAY!" shouted Kale.

"YES WAY!" answered Clover. "He was giving her flowers and she was blushing. I'm happy for them and all, but why didn't they tell us?"

"Okay, I've never been in this situation before, I don't know how to deal with it," said Kale. "Let's just forget about it. It might not be all that it seems."

"Okay, we won't do anything," said Clover.

"Yeah," said the sextuplets who had been listening to their every word. "But we're gonna mawwy Mawwow."

"Oh, um, did you like our play?" said Kale, anxiously. "It was all make-pretend."

"Awww, we thought it was top secret," they said sadly.

"How 'bout I go get you some dumplings?" said Kale, "Clover, do you mind watching them?"

"Not at all, go ahead," said Clover.

When Kale went to their family's kitchen, the sextuplets started talking.

"You know, we wouldn't mind if you mawwy our bwuzza," Tip said, "You guys are perfect for each other."

"Oh, um , we're just friends. I have a crush on Rambler," she replied, surprised.

"But you guys are too old for each other," they said.

Kale came back with dumplings. "What's up?"

"Oh, I have to go, I forgot to do my chores," said Clover, "Bye."

"See ya!" Tip yelled. "Don't forget what we said!"

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review? I just love this manga series. I like the couples Kale and Clover, and Mallow and Shallot. Bye!


End file.
